Lost Without You
by Tylerfan4ever
Summary: What happens when something goes wrong with craig and Nikolas thinks he has lost Emily forever
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Nikolas had just gotten back together back Nikolas told her the truth of what Craig was doing to him and Emily pleaded to stick by him no matter what.

"I don't want you going with him." Nikolas said standing over by the bar

"I have to Nikolas." Emily said walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm." It's the only way to save you."

"We can find another way that does not involve you going off with him." Nikolas sighed taking a drink

"I'll be ok Nikolas." Emily said rubbing his Arm

"I want you to be safe Em." Nikolas said looking at Emily with his brown eyes." I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you"

"You're not going to lose me." Emily replied hugging Nikolas

"I would be so lost without you." Nikolas said

"I love you Nikolas." Emily smiled as she kissed him

"I love you too." Nikolas said looking into Emily eyes

I got to get to work." Emily said pulling away." Don't want to be late."

"Nope you don't." Nikolas smiled as he kissed Emily

"Bye." Emily smiled as she walked out the door

--------------------------------

"Look I don't like lying to Nikolas." Emily said

"He will get over it." Craig laughed

"Can we just get this over with?" Emily asked

"Sure but don't you want to say bye to nikky boy first?" Craig asked

"No." Emily replied

"Oh he doesn't know." Craig laughed again

"No." Emily looked down " and he not going to find out."

"Whatever you say." Craig said." Let's go."

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Robin." Nikolas smiled walking over to her." Is Emily here?"

"Hey." Robin replied." Nope she called in today and said she wouldn't be here."

"Wait how can that be?" Nikolas asked." she told me she had to work."

"You don't think?" robin asked

"I have a feeling she did." Nikolas said pulling out his phone and dialing numbers

"Can you tell me if Emily took the jet?" Nikolas asked." thank you."

"Emily took the jet." Nikolas looked down

" She is going to be ok." Robin said

"She better be." Nikolas replied as he saw Lucky walked up to him

"Hey Lucky." Nikolas said looking at Lucky

"Hey." Lucky said sadly

"Is something wrong"? Nikolas asked

"I just got a call about a plane going down." Lucky said looking down " it was the cassadine jet."


	2. Goodbye My Love

"Nikolas there was a plane crash." Lucky Said." It was the Cassadine jet."

"No." Nikolas shakes his head." It can't be

"I'm sorry Nikolas." Lucky said patting his back

"Emily's on that plane." Nikolas started to cry

"What?" Lucky yelled looking at him" Why"?

"It doesn't matter now."Nikolas said looking down

"Nikolas everything is going to be ok." Robin said was she walked over to him

"You don't know that." Nikolas yelled."Lucky I need to go to the crash site

"Nikolas I don't think that's a good idea." Lucky looked at Nikolas

"I'm going one way or another." Nikolas yelled

"Fine." Lucky said." Let's go."

I'm going with you guys." Robin said running after them as all 3 got on the elevator

* * *

Nikolas, Lucky and Robin arrived at the crash site and Nikolas look around and saw the plane in pieces for miles

"Oh my God." Nikolas cried," I have to find her."

"Nikolas let the rescue crew do that." Lucky replied

"No I'm going to find her myself." Nikolas yelled

"Nikolas you have to face the fact that she may be dead." Lucky yelled

"She not dead." Nikolas yelled back hitting Lucky In the Jaw

"Nikolas!!!!!" Robin came running over to them

"I don't have time for this." Nikolas said." I have to go find her

Nikolas said walking off to go look for His Emily.

"Are you Ok?" Robin asked Lucky as she helps Him off the ground

"Yea." Lucky said watching his brother look for his best friend

"What was Emily doing on the plane anyway." Lucky asked

"One word." Robin looked up at Lucky." James Craig

* * *

"Emily'!!!!! Nikolas yelled out searching though plies of the plane." Em baby just please call out if you hear me."

As he walked though some more plies he saw something that caught his eye

"And that's why she was on the plane." Robin said as she just told Lucky the story."

"Wow." Lucky said." I just wish you and Nikolas would have come to me."

"Lucky." Mc walked over to him." You need to come see this."

Mac and Lucky followed by robin walked over to where Nikolas was and when they got there they saw Nikolas on the ground with a dead Emily in his arms

"She can't be dead." Nikolas repeated rocking Emily back and fourth." I love you so much."

"Oh My god." Lucky cried

"Nikolas"!! Robin said bending down to him "I'm so sorry."

"None of you guys are sorry." Nikolas yelled out

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked

"She dead because of you guys." Nikolas yelled

"Nikolas"!! Robin sighed

"I just want to be alone." Nikolas replied still looking down at Emily with tears in his eyes

'Let's go robin." Mac said as him and Robin walked away. Lucky stood there for a few Minutes and then walked away

"I'm so sorry baby." Nikolas cried brushing some eye that had falling to Emily's eyes." I need you so much. I don't know how I'm going to live my life without you." Nikolas cried kissing her

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

"Why did you have to go?" Nikolas yelled." I will never forgive myself for letting James Craig use you like he did."

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

"I love you so much." Nikolas looked down at her." I've loved you since the day you walked though my door." Nikolas looked down at her

"I'm never going to stop loving you." Nikolas cried." There will never be another for me." Nikolas sighed." Your it for me."

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"Nikolas we need to take her to the morgue." Lucky said walking up to Nikolas

"Ok." Nikolas looked up at his brother and Lucky saw something In Nikolas eyes that he's never seen before at that moment he became scared for his brothers life

"Goodbye My Love." Nikolas said placing a kiss on her lips

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolas walked into Wyderemere for the first time since Emily death. He had not been able to come back and face walking into wymeredere alone so he went to grease for 3 weeks to deal with all the stuff that had happen. As He walked around he saw a Picture of Him and Emily and their 5 month old baby boy named Dallas as he looked at the picture he remember back to how happy they were to have a baby and how happy Emily was. He sat the picture down cause he just couldn't look at it anymore he then walked over to the bar and poured a drink as Lucky came walking in.

"Long time no see." Lucky said walking in the doors of wyderemere and walking over to his brother. " Where have you been?" Lucky asked, as he had no clue where his brother was.

"Greece." Nikolas sighed looking up at his brother." I just had to get away." Nikolas said walking back over to the sofa and sitting down.

"You missed her funeral." Lucky looked at Nikolas and then walked over to him

"I couldn't go." Nikolas looked down." I couldn't stand to hear all the people talk about her and her life when I can't expect the fact that she is gone."

"I know its hard Nikolas." Lucky sat down next to his brother." She was my best friend Nikolas." But you have a son to think about raising just focuses on that."

"How is Dallas?" He asked being that he hadn't seen his son since Emily death

"Missing his daddy." Lucky sighed looking at his brother knowing that Nikolas needed Dallas more then Dallas needed his daddy.

"Lucky I can't face him right now." Nikolas said with tears looking down

"Why Not?" Lucky asked wondering why Nikolas doesn't want to see his son.

"Because I can't face him knowing that I killed his mommy." Nikolas sadly said as he stood up

"What are you talking about Nikolas."? Lucky wondered as he stood up from the sofa." You didn't kill her and you're not to blame for this." Lucky replied trying to reassure his brother

"I couldn't protect her from him." Nikolas yelled " and now she dead." Nikolas sobbed

"It's going to be ok Nikolas." Lucky said but not for sure himself if his brother was going to be ok.

* * *

Lucky was sitting In Kelly's with Dallas he was taking care of Dallas for the time being till Nikolas got into the shape where he can take care of him.

"I just want you to know bubby." Lucky said bouncing Dallas on his knee." Your daddy loves you so much but right now he just trying to make things ok." Lucky said she he looked at his nephew and hoping that soon Dallas and Nikolas will start to be a family on their own

"Sorry I'm late." Robin said coming up behind Lucky and Kissing the top of Dallas head and then lending down and kissing Lucky on the lips.

"It's Ok." Lucky smiled at seeing Robin him and robin got together shortly after Emily death."I saw Nikolas today."

"What?" Robin said in shock." Where has he been?" Robin asked

"Greece" Lucky replied back" He said that he had to get away from everything and everyone."

"What about Dallas?" Robin said looking at him sitting in Lucky lap

He says he doesn't want to see him but I'm thinking about taking him over to see him." Lucky said hoping Nikolas would see his son

"I think that's a good idea." Robin smiled." I think he really needs Dallas to help him get over losing Emily.

"I think your right." Lucky said standing up with Dallas in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as she stood up too.

"To take his little guy to see his dad." Lucky said with a smile

* * *

Lucky and Robin walked into the study of Wyderemere with Dallas In Robin's arms they looked around but Nikolas was not there

"Nikolas" Lucky called out hoping for an answer when he didn't get one he walked though the house and Nikolas was nowhere to be found

"Where do you think he went?" Robin asked hoping that Nikolas was ok

"I think I might know." Lucky replied thinking where's they one place Nikolas would go."

"Follow me." Lucky replied walking out with robin close behind him.

* * *

Nikolas walked though the graveyard to he came to the spot where she was. He looked down at her tombstone which read." In loving Memory of Emily Cassadine." A loving mother. Wife, sister and daughter taking to soon." As he read it he started to cry and then he kneeled down to the tombstone he took his hand and laid it on the stone.

"I miss you so much.'" Nikolas said looking down at the picture that was laying on the grave." I miss holding you in my arms." And you waking up in my arms." Nikolas cried, " I miss little thing about you and I just can't let you go" cause you know why?" because I still feel you here with me." I can't seem to face that fact that your dead and that I have to live my life without you."

Nikolas cried knowing that he can't go on without Emily he looked down and then back up at her tombstone and then started to talked again but he heard something behind him

And then he turned to see who it was and he couldn't believe whom he saw behind him

"Oh My God" Nikolas said in complete shock


End file.
